


Hey, Pretty Boy

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Inappropriate, Drunken Confessions, I'm sorry?, Innuendo, Magnus Gets Drunk, ficletinstruments week 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: A house party at the Lightwoods, what could go wrong?





	Hey, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

“Hey Pretty Boy.” A voice called over the crowd, everyone looked at the person speaking, rolling their eyes at the sequin suit jacket that seemed to be Magnus’ signature party outfit. “Yes I mean you.” Magnus called again, pointing through the crowd to the two dark haired people talking together.

Izzy raised her eyes to Alec’s, impatiently gesturing between them. Alec sighed, “What?”  
“You’ve got a really pretty face,” Magnus slurred out, the drink seemed to have got the better of him tonight.

“Uhhh, thanks?” Alec responded, a light blush tinging his cheeks as Izzy nudged his side with a grin, attempting to push him forward.

“And some really amazing lips.” Magnus continued as if he hadn’t heard Alec speak. 

“Okay.” Alec blush grew brighter, he could feel the tips of his ears heating up.

“They’d look really amazing sucking my-”

“POPSICLE!” Jace’s voice broke out over the crowd, startling the group around him.

Alec frowned in confusion, looking between Magnus and Jace. “What is going on?” He asked as Jace appeared at his side, watching Magnus swaying towards them.

“Would you like a Popsicle, Alec?” Jace asked, before Magnus had a chance to respond. 

“Sure, I guess?” Alec asked, still looking confused at Jace while he could hear Izzy smirking behind him.

“I can be his Popsicle.” Magnus slurred once he was close enough, Izzy and Jace cracking into fits of laughter, before Magnus’ eyes fell shut and his legs gave out under him, Alec reaching out to catch him before he hit the floor.

***

Magnus groaned as he stretched out, trying to force his eyes open against the early morning light. Why was it so bright? 

He tried again after a few minutes, managing to get his eyes into a squint before noticing that he wasn’t in a bed… or even his own house.

He slowly sat up from the sofa, the sound of a hoover taking over his senses as his head started pounding from the noise and blood rush, and he let out another groan of discomfort.

When the hoover stopped, Magnus spoke groggily, “What happened?” 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Alec said calmly, moving into Magnus’ line of sight. “What do you remember?”

“I remember leaving my house,” Magnus admitted, looking around the room. “Where am I?”

“You’re in my family’s house, well, me and my siblings, just for while we’re at Uni. My sister threw a house party last night…” Without warning Magnus’ cheeks turned an alarming shade of red. “Are you alright?”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” 

“Ah, you’re remembering?” Alec asked, his cheeks heating up too.

“You’re really attractive and I have no filter when I’m drunk!”

“It’s okay,” Alec laughed, attempting to force his blush down.

“No, really it’s not. I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Alec, Alec Lightwood.”

“Short for Alexander?” Magnus asked, a small smile breaking out despite his pounding head. Alec looked down and nodded in response. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you Alexander, I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.”


End file.
